


Character Roulette Drawbles

by ratcreature



Series: Drawbles [20]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, DCU - Comicverse, Dresden Files - Jim Butcher, Farscape, Star Trek (2009), Star Wars - All Media Types, Stargate Atlantis, Temeraire - Naomi Novik
Genre: Cannibalism, Character Roulette Meme, Costumes, Crossover, Cuddling and Snuggling, Desert Island, Dinner, Doodles, Drawble, Fanart, Halloween, Hypothermia, Meme, Multi, Pencil, Pie, Prompt Art, Road Trips, Sex Pollen, Shopping, Space Opera, Stranded, Tennis, Thumbwar, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-09-11
Updated: 2010-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-24 15:06:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratcreature/pseuds/ratcreature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Character roulette drawbles, i.e. I made a secret list of 15 characters, then people gave me prompts with the numbers, and I did a drawble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. for musesfool

**Author's Note:**

> I replaced the numbers with the characters when I c&p'ed the prompts here for better readability.

"John Sheppard, Spock, Nyota Uhura, and Dick Grayson are on a road trip! Who drives? Who navigates? Who picks the music? Who gets carsick?"  



	2. for marinarusalka

"Temeraire, Harry Dresden, Bruce Wayne and Katara are playing doubles tennis. Who partners with whom? Which pair wins? Who has the most stylish tennis outfit?"


	3. for petra

"James T. Kirk, Teyla Emmagan and Merlin are in SPAAAAACE. How's that working out for them? Who's in charge? Who's the stoic sidekick?"


	4. for reginagiraffe

"Aeryn Sun and Nyota Uhura are eating dinner. Is the food good? Is the kitchen a disaster? Are they more interested in making cow eyes at each other?"


	5. for tazlet

"Temeraire, Aeryn Sun, Dick Grayson and Yoda have been infected with erotic spores. Who realizes what's happening? Who figures out the cure? Who fails to realize they've been cured?"


	6. for argosy

"Who would win if Toph and Barbara Gordon engaged in a pie-eating contest?"


	7. for less_star

"Katara and Teyla are somewhere cold and have to huddle together to keep warm."


	8. for odditycollector

"Teyla, Yoda, and Barbara Gordon are stranded on a deserted island. Who is the first to suggest cannibalism?"


	9. for yahtzee63

"John Sheppard and Nyota Uhura, Halloween, paired costumes. What do they go as?"


	10. for minnow1212

"Temeraire and Aeryn go on a shopping spree. What store do they go to?"


	11. for trewestriandta

"Spock and Teyla engage in an epic thumb war battle, who cheats first?"

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not distribute my art without my permission, i.e. do not upload my art to other sites, services, archives, or wikis. That includes uploading the images themselves to your own Tumblr, even with credit.


End file.
